


Deep as I am

by sarkywoman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: All the super powers between them and nothing stopped them plunging through, down into the freezing water.Klaus' little rebellion lands him and Luther in cold water. For 'falling through the ice' at Bad Things Happen Bingo.





	Deep as I am

Klaus rolled his eyes when Luther told him to stay on the path. The big guy had been snappish and grumpy ever since they had realised Klaus was high. He couldn’t remember _exactly_ who had figured him out and ratted him out, but the way he saw it artifact-finding missions of nonsense were the perfect time to get out of his head.

So he had rolled his eyes and stomped off of the path. A perfectly reasonable response to ‘big’ brother throwing his weight around. 

Luther had stomped after him.

Allison had said, “um...”

Which was the last sound before the creak of ice beneath them. 

All the super powers between them and nothing stopped them plunging through, down into the freezing water.

He can’t see. It’s dark and blurry, but lighter above. He thinks that’s above, anyway. The cold is _painful_, worse than the mausoleum.

It’s like the thought summons them. The luminous dead swirl before him, lashing out, making him flinch. No doubt getting blood in the water. He tries to squint, looking again for up but unable to tell what is the glow of daylight and what is the sickly glow of the dead.

Shit, he has no air. He _needs_ air. 

Flailing, he sees Ben, who is speaking without sound and reaching for him. Poor Ben, he always said Klaus would drown. They had expected a nice warm bath though, not this freezing, cramping, crushing--

Something appears in the water. Grabs Klaus tight like an octopus.

There’s the strangest sensation of being turned inside-out, then there’s air and he’s breathing, choking, puking up water.

“Easy, you’re okay.” Diego’s voice, to go with Diego’s strong hand coming down on his back.

A few steps away, little Number Five is wringing out his blazer and taking off his soaked socks. “You picked up Luther and not Klaus?” He asks a panicked-looking Vanya.

“I don’t exactly have great control!” She says. “Luther was nearest!”

He rolls his eyes. “Next time, keep weight limits in mind,” he snarks to Luther. 

Luther is sitting nearby, also soaked to the bone, teeth chattering. “This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.”

“Maybe we should head back for now,” Allison says responsibly. “We can search for this thing later. When it warms up.”

Klaus expects Diego or Five to pitch a fit about wasting time, but the former is busy shrugging off his coat to put around Klaus’ shoulders and the latter is watching calmly.

“I think that would be best,” Vanya agrees. 

They trudge back towards the van, three of them squelchy in their wet clothes. Even with Diego’s coat and Diego’s arm around his shoulders, Klaus is shivering. A nudge to his side draws his attention down to Five.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. You saved me?”

Five nods. “Someone had to, even if you were a total idiot wandering out onto the ice.”

“I was rebelling.”

“Try to rebel in warmer ways.”

“No promises.” Klaus slicks Five’s wet hair back. “Thanks for the rescue.”

The response is an eye-roll. “Don’t expect it again. I wouldn’t go into water that cold for just anyone.”

“Awww. Surely not just me?”

As they watch Luther clamber into the back of the van, Five mutters, “let’s just say it’s a good thing Vanya picked him up.”

Klaus laughs and gives Five a cold and squishy hug.


End file.
